Runaway
by MalfoyDelong
Summary: Après un malentendu, Draco est contraint de fuir avec Harry et de vivre caché du lord dans le monde moldu. "Même si la passion nous déchire, elle ne doit pas briser l'affection qui nous lie." SLASH DRARRY/ HPDM. Rated M car flemme de lire les ratings.


_Hallow les fanfictionnais! J'avais envie de m'essayer aux Drarry à force d'en lire... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage! Bonne lecture, j'espere que ce premier chapitre vous plaira!_

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Quand on est victime d'un malentendu_

Merlin qu'il détestait les bals !

Tous ces gens dansant sans se soucier de rien, comme si dehors, le Lord ne guettait pas, prêt à passer à l'assaut final... Comme si personne ne courait un grand danger. Ca le dégoutait, au plus profond de lui-même. S'ils étaient tous à sa place, capables de voir à travers les yeux de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom …. S'ils pouvaient tous avoir ce foutu poids sur les épaules... ! Parce que non, être le survivant, l'espoir de toute la génération, n'était pas un cadeau. C'était un foutu fardeau, qu'Harry se trainait depuis le jour où il aquit cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Son dégout pour cette concentration de joie eut raison de lui, et c'est le plus discretement possible qu'il s'éclipsa dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard... Il les arpenta sans vraiment avoir de destination précise, si ce n'est un lieu tranquille où il n'y aurait personne pour l'enquiquiner... C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans les couloirs désertés du deuxieme étage. Il allait s'adosser au mur le plus proche, quand il entendit des voix venir des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde... Il s'approcha à pas feutrés de l'entrée, dont la porte était entrouverte..

- Le seigneur des ténèbres t'a choisi pour lui succéder. C'est un honneur pour toi, et c'est avec cet honneur que tu portera sa marque...

Le plus discretement possible, Harry se faufila à l'interieur de la pièce et se dissimula derriere une cabine.

- A partir de ce soir, tu jures allégeance au lord, et rejoint les mangemorts...

Le survivant risqua un regard vers le groupe d'individus, avec au centre, un blond qui se tenait debout, le bras tendu, la manche relevée... Draco ?

- Jures-tu de le servir, et de mourir pour lui si cela est nécéssaire... ?

- Je le jure...

Le serpentard avait dit cela dans un murmure, les yeux rivés sur le sol, ses orbes grises exprimant une douleur sans fin, son bras toujours tendu, vers lequel était pointé la baguette de son interlocuteur, qui s'appretait de toute évidence à lui imposer la marque des ténèbres... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver ! Le survivant sortit alors de sa cachette, baguette brandie en direction des mangemorts, lançant un expelliarmus à la personne faisant face à Draco.

- Comment... ?

Celui-ci fut projetté contre les lavabos au centre de la pièce, qui se fissurèrent sous son poids et la force de l'impact. Les autres personnes encapuchonnées sortirent leur baguettes et commencèrent alors à riposter de sorts divers et variés...

- C'était un piège, c'est ça ? Tu nous as amenés ici pour que le survivant nous élimine !

- Quoi ? Mais non je... !

- Comment oses-tu trahir le seigneur en qui ta famille a foi... ?

- Je - !

- Quand le lord l'apprendra...

- Non ! C'est un malentendu !

- On reviendra Malfoy... Et on te fera regretter ce changement de camp...

- NON ! ATTENDEZ ! LAISSEZ-MOI VOUS.. -

Les mangemorts ne laissèrent pas le temps au blond de s'expliquer, et s'eclipsèrent dans un brouillard de ténèbres qui s'évapora instantanement... Draco resta planté là, figé comme une statue, fixant le point où se trouvaient les mangemorts quelques secondes auparavant. Seul les bruits d'eau se deversant des lavabos brisés rompaient le silence qui venait de s'installer.

- Malfoy... ?

Aucune réponse.

- Malfoy.. ?

- Mais... MAIS T'ES CON MA PAROLE !

- Je-

- TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne comprends RIEN Potter ! Je descend d'une famille de MANGEMORTS, comme tu me le rapelles si souvent lors de nos joutes verbales ! Je suis un FOUTU descendant de mangemort ! La projeniture du bras droit du lord ! Je suis DESTINÉ à être souillé par cette putain de marque ! Ca t'amuse peut-être, de jouer au héros ? Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose ! TU NE PEUX PAS SAUVER TOUT LE MONDE ! Depuis le jour de ma naissance, je n'ai jamais eut le choix pour quoi que ce soit. J'ai pas choisi d'aller à Poudlard. J'ai pas choisi d'être obligé de te foutre des batons dans les roues, j'ai pas choisi d'etre l'élu, celui qui sera amené plus tard à succéder au seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai pas choisi mon camp, j'ai pas choisi d'être ta némésis Bordel!Et quand ils vont... Qu'ils... Alors que j'allais... Ce soir je devais... Et ma mission de... Dumbledore... C'est ce que j'aurais fait si... ! Mais tu... ! Putain T'as tout fait foiré Potter ! Pourquoi tu t'mèle toujours de ma vie ? Pourquoi tu peux pas me foutre la paix ! Et quand ils auront rapporté à Voldemort les récents évènements... M'éliminer... Plus revoir ma famille... Et...

Le blond s'arreta soudain pour reprendre son souffle, et porta ses mains à son visage.

- Mais... Ton regard...

- QUOI mon regard ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait mon regard, Potter ? Il était pas empli de ma haine pour toi ? Ca t'a énervé de voir qu'en effet, y'avait pas que toi qui me faisait réagir ? C'est quoi ton problème ! Ton foutu complexe du héros, genre tu peux changer même le pire des crevards ! Draco je le déteste, je lui ai lancé un septumsempra l'an dernier, mais non, j'vais l'aider, franchement POURQUOI j'le laisserais foutre son avenir en l'air en rejoignant le lord, hein ? Non, j'préfere le tuer moi même, y'a que moi qui ait le droit de vie ou d'mort sur cet enfoiré...

- Comment tu peux CROIRE que je peux penser une chose PAREILLE ?

- Parce que c'est ce que j'aurais pensé A TA PLACE !

Harry fut comme foudroyé par cette remarque. Draco le détestait tant que ça... ? Après toutes ces années passées à se faire du mal mutuellement... Il n'avait pas sentit lui aussi cette étincelle... ? Cette ébauche d'émotion flamboyante qui se manifestait à chacunes de leurs altercations... ? Peut être que c'était seulement lui qui s'enflammait autant à chaque fois qu'il apercevait le blond dans les couloirs. Peut être que tout ça était bien plus malsain qu'il ne le croyait...

Un bruit de vitre volant en éclat suivit d'une multitude de cris brisa le silence.

- Qu'est ce que... ?

- Suuuper, ils ont envoyé les détraqueurs à ma poursuite.

-JUSTE parce qu'on t'as empeché d'etre marqué ?

- Non, JUSTE parce que HARRY POTTER m'a empeché d'être marqué.

- Ca change quoi ?

- Oh rien, peut être que parce que justement c'est toi, ça rend la situation gloque, Parce que comme le lord avait des doutes sur ma fidelité, ça a confirmé (faussement bien sur) ses dires. NON, n'ouvre donc pas la bouche, t'en a assez dit. Tu la ferme, et tu me suis gentilment.

- Minute ! Pourquoi je te suivrais ?

- Parce que c'est à cause de toi que j'suis dans ce foutu merdier. Et parce que si à un moment j'ai besoin d'un truc pour faire diversion face aux détraqueurs, tu feras l'affaire.

- Mais putain t'as jamais de problèmes avec ta conscience ?

- J'ai pas besoin de me donner bonne conscience, j'en ai pas.

- … Voilà qui éclaire bien des lanternes.

Le survivant fut alors empoigné par Draco, qui l'entraina à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, où ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves affolés par les détraqueurs, hurlant à plein poumons. Le serpentard évitait les obstacles & élèves paniqués avec grâce. Il devait atteindre le bureau de Dumbledore... Il devait s'échapper avec la poudre de cheminette... Il devait trouver son père, et lui expliquer le malentendu... Et finir par devenir mangemort, et accomplir sa destinée... Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatres, trainant Potter sur ses pas, qui avait du mal à le suivre dans sa course. Malheureusement, il fonça dans un détraqueur qui le fit trébucher et s'écrouler sur le sol suivit du survivant, qui s'étendit de tout son long sur lui. Il releva la tête, et se retrouva nez à nez avec ce même détraqueur, commençant à aspirer toute once de joie de son âme, le peu de joie que le serpentard avait connu dans sa vie...

Sortant doucement de sa letargie due à la chute, Potter écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en se rendant compte de la situation, et fit apparaître son patronus alors qu'une dizaine de détraqueurs venaient rejoindre celui déjà présent à quelques mètres de lui... Suivit d'une autre dizaine... Et d'une autre... Ils étaient trop nombreux... Il ne tiendrait pas le coup, il n'avait pas eut le temps de trop travailler son patronus ! Il revoyait Severus le traiter d'incompétent, se rendant à l'évidence qu'effectivement, il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il faisait un pitoyable sauveur. Et Draco qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, étalé sur le sol... Et son patronus, perdant de plus en plus d'intensité lumineuse, les détraqueurs s'attroupant autour d'eux, rendant l'air irrespirable, le faisant suffoquer de panique... Il fallait faire quelque chose, il fallait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Il serra fortement la main de Draco, fermant les yeux, s'efforçant à penser à un endroit sûr, n'importe sauf ici... Et c'est là qu'il transplana. Tout devint noir. Avait-il foiré... ? Après tout, il ne maitrisait absolument pas le transplanage... Et si il était simplement mort... ? Une vive lumière soudaine le forçant à plisser les yeux failli confirmer sa thèse, avant qu'un paysage ne se dessine dans ce flou lumineux, et qu'il ne reconnaisse le quartier moldu ou vivait la famille Dursley. Il avait transplané dans sa chambre à Privet Drive. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de se trouver ici, entre ces quatres murs qu'il avait tant maudits. C'est dans un soupir de soulagement qu'il se laissa aller dans l'inconscient, épuisé du transplanage, Draco étendu à coté de lui.

* * *

_Court, mais je trouve qu'il était nécessaire de couper LA. Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? A bientot pour la suite!_


End file.
